


I wanna savor, save it for later

by doctorziegler



Series: Overwatch Kink Week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (it's a vampire fic i'm sure you can figure it out), (mildly), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, F/M, Femdom, Gore, Guro, Head Injury, Hook-Up, Not Really Character Death, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Yandere, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: After coming across one another on a kinkster dating app and immediately hitting it off, Jack Morrison and Hana Song share a pleasant— albeit uncharacteristically slow-going— evening together, complete with dinner, a movie, and a walk beneath the stars. As the date begins drawing to a close, Hana asks the older man, with a not-so-coy wink, if he’d like to ‘come up for a coffee’— to which Jack eagerly agrees.Then, unfortunately for him, things begin to rapidly spiral out of the former military commander’s control.(Written for Day 2 ofOverwatch Kink Week:Spanking|||Blood/Gore)





	

“You _do_ wanna come in, though, right?” Hana spun on her heel, long hair tossed back over her shoulder as she did so. “I mean, I just sort of… assumed,” while fiddling with her keys, she let out a forced, semi-awkward laugh, walking backwards towards the elevator that would lead up to her one-bedroom apartment. “It’s okay if you don’t; I’m _so_ not interested in, like, I dunno. _Pressuring_ you, or anything.”

Now it was Jack’s turn to laugh, the gruff sound escaping him seemingly so unexpected that it surprised even him. “Do you know how funny that sounds? You, at _your_ age, fretting over whether or not you’re taking advantage of _me_ , at mine. You’re a real piece of work, kid.”

Hana pursed her lips in a faux-pout, popping bubblegum and jabbing her middle finger into the call-elevator button. “I told you not to call me that— or _I’ll_ start calling you 'Daddy’ again.”

Jack shuddered, pinching the bridge of his nose and glancing around, visibly nervous that someone was going to overhear this little exchange. “Knock it off. You wanna undo all your 'hard work’ on the drive over, huh? It ain’t half as much trouble to turn me off as it is to do the opposite, just for the record.”

She had gotten him worked up after they’d left the movie theater, which Hana was still glowingly proud of— dainty fingers squeezing at the older man’s inner thigh as he drove, her breath hot against his ear, teeth in his neck despite his insistence that he’d crash the damn car, if she didn’t wait til he’d at least parked the damn thing before going any further.

Obviously, as was in Hana’s devious character, she'd completely disregarded _that_ silly little warning, wrapping her painted-pink mouth around Jack’s cock at a traffic light and smearing lipstick on every single inch, beginning her torment of the man at least ten minutes or more before they’d even come close to arriving at the address she’d instructed him to return her to once their date had come to an end.

She’d _never_ heard a man spew so much filth, and it’d been hot as hell; Hana felt like Jack _might_ have gotten off in her mouth, too, if only she hadn’t pulled off and away as soon as he’d killed the car’s ignition.

He was pretty easy, for a fifty-five year old man, but— he was lonely, right? That was his whole reason for putting himself out there like this, setting up a profile on a kinkster app and practically begging for the attention of someone who wasn’t grossed out by the idea of dominating someone in his impressive age bracket.

He was lonely, desperate, starved for attention—

Hana’s absolute favorite type, and the girl still couldn’t believe she’d gotten so lucky. It wasn’t every day she came across a fit, sexy older man who had a thing for being dominated by young women, after all— Hana couldn’t even recall the last time she’d had a hook-up even half as titillating as this one, and Jack hadn’t even put his hands on her yet.

… Well.

That was assuming that she’d _let_ him do that. 

She had other plans for Jack, after all— an itch that only certain kinds of 'hook-ups' could scratch, and Jack fit the bill to a _tee_. 

Jack visibly tensed as the elevator doors slid open with a horror-soundtrack-esque creaking, drawn away from his staring contest with Hana— still blowing candy-pink bubbles in his general direction, eyebrows raised in coy amusement— by an elderly couple exiting into the hallway, the expression on his face doing little to nothing to hide the guilt he was still stubbornly clinging to. They entered the elevator themselves one after the other, Jack blatantly foregoing any form of chivalry by brushing past Hana to get away from the strangers’ prying eyes as swiftly as possible.

“Y'know, you’re kind of cute when you’re crippled by guilt.”

“Oh, shut up,” Jack swiped a hand through his military-short haircut, pale eyes focused on the floor as he directed his attention away from Hana’s teasing. “I just— look, I don’t want people spreading rumors about you, alright? I know how people are, in places like this. Everybody’s always getting in everybody else’s business, and gossip can be hell.”

Hana raised an eyebrow, pressing '8’ on the number panel and sauntering up to Jack. “Are you... _worried_ about me, Jack? About my 'good girl' reputation?” With both palms, Hana shoved Jack into the wall, reveling in the unabashed surprise and excitement that sprung up on the man’s face as she did, doing away with the permanent scowled that seemed otherwise etched into his handsome features. “You think people will call me mean, _awful_ names; think that people will say I’m a slut, that they'll talk about how I like to bring men who are much, _much_ older than me back to my place so that I can fuck them…”

As Hana’s dainty fingers encircled Jack’s chiseled jaw, her other hand found its way between Jack’s thighs, eliciting a breathless moan from the older man as she began to rub him through his jeans. “... Guess chivalry really _doesn’t_ do it for you, huh?”

“Not by a long shot, old man.”

* * *

After putting on an impressive show of driving Jack wild throughout the elevator ride— security camera feeds be damned; _let them watch,_ Hana thought—, Hana finally led Jack into her apartment, the man's greedy hands tugging off her jacket and sweater before she'd ever managed to lock the door behind them. 

Instead of leading Jack towards the bedroom, however, Hana dragged Jack into her quaint bathroom, hopping out of her skirt and tights as Jack made quick work of his own clothing. 

"Mind if we do it in the bath first?" Hana asked eagerly, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide as she eyed every strip of tough, scarred flesh Jack unveiled as he stripped down to his boxers. 

"' _First_ '? You think I'm able to get it up more than once in a night, Hana?" 

Hana giggled, beginning to peel her own underwear off as she bent over the bathtub, noting the hitch in Jack's breath as soon as she'd gotten her hips in the air.  _Ass man, huh? I'll keep that in mind, 'daddy'._ "You have a  _mouth_ , don't you? I'm sure I'll find _something_ to do with myself, if you tire out before I do." Hana gingerly opened the faucets, testing the flow of water with her fingertips until she found a perfect mixture of hot and lukewarm.

To Hana's surprise, she suddenly felt strong, calloused hands atop her hips, Jack pressing himself up against the girl's lace-clad ass and giving her yet another reminder of just how worked-up she'd gotten him throughout their date. "Gonna sit on my face, baby girl?" Jack asked, his voice a throaty rumble and sending a shiver of desire through Hana's petite frame. "'Cuz I think _I_ might want that even more than you do;  _Jesus_ , look at you; you're  _gorgeous_ —"

Hana chewed her lower lip as Jack showered her with compliment after compliment, blunt teeth in her shoulder, heated promises whispered in her ear; exploratory fingers delving into her bra, pulling the crotch of her panties aside to expose her pink pussy to the warm air. She was already wet, of course— who  _wouldn't_ be, with a stud like this ready to spend the next few hours fucking you senseless? Plus, Hana was certain Jack, at the very least, would cite: she had 'youth' on her side.

Jack just didn't know the exact  _extent_ of that statement— not yet, anyway.

He would, eventually; _soon_ , if the ache in Hana's teeth was any implication of just how long she'd starved herself, and how desperate she was to eat.

To _feast_.

"C'mon, dirty old man," Hana purred, on the right side of out of breath (thanks to Jack's roaming hands and husky words), unhooking her bunny-patterned bra and dropping it to the tiled floor, "let's see if we can't clean you up at least a little— _before_ I let you make a mess all over me."

* * *

Hana filled the bath with lavender-scented bubbles before she and Jack slipped into the comforting warmth, Hana's skinny legs draped over the man's hips as she sat between his knees. They spent the first few minutes exploring, learning each other's vastly different bodies before Jack finally worked up the courage to delve his hand between Hana's thighs, fingers twitching anxiously even as Hana verbally coaxed him onward, scooting ahead 'til her slick sex came into contact with Jack's knuckles. 

At first contact with the girl's smooth, oh-so enticing cunt, Jack exhaled a shaky moan, experimentally brushing his rough hand against Hana's labia until  _she_ was moaning, too. Jack was teasing without intent, pale eyes wide as he gawked at nothing at all— the bubbles were in the way, after all, which meant that he could only  _feel_ Hana's cunt, and not see it, leaving Jack to learn its appearance through touch alone—, thumb resting against Hana's asshole with wicked promise as he delved his fingers into the girl's velvet-soft lips.

With the notable difference in size and stature between them, Hana could have easily gotten off against Jack's hand and wanted for nothing, large fingers filling all of her holes as she rutted against his calloused palm.

Simply chasing after an orgasm, however, wasn't what Hana was currently most interested in— despite what she'd led her victim of choice to believe.

Poor old soldier had _no_ idea what was coming, did he?

"My turn now," Hana cooed sweetly, bony fingers encircling Jack's wrist and pulling his hand away, the man's reluctance to comply blatantly obvious. "No fair if _you're_ doing all the touching, is it? Besides," as she spoke, Hana inched closer to Jack's naked body, bubbles clinging to her perky tits, the water between them as smooth as silk. " _I'm_ in charge for tonight; don't go forgetting who's boss, 'daddy', no matter how badly you want to put your _nasty_ hands all over me."

Jack swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing as he turned away, a pleasant flush of shame creeping up his shoulders and into his face. "... Sorry," he mumbled, ears bright red, withdrawing his hands from between Hana's legs before putting them behind his back— _without_ a word of prompting from Hana; _what a good boy—_ , wrists pressed together as if restrained by invisible cuffs. "I'll— I'll be good."

Hana fought to disguise the satisfied glow that overcame her at Jack's awkward portrayals of submission, hoping to maintain at least _some_ air of being cool and aloof despite how irresistible Jack was proving himself to be.

Stupid, sexy, D.I.L.F.-y  _bottom_.

"Hey," Hana stroked her hands down Jack's impressive biceps, rubbing his pecs with her palms, fingernails dragged down Jack's abdomen and succeeding in making the man squirm as she touched him, "you're doing _good_ , Jack. Don't worry, okay? Don't start second-guessing everything, or stressing yourself out, just— listen to everything I say, and we'll be golden; I promise, I'll show you the time of your _life_."

 _You just need to trust me,_ the girl didn't add, canines aching, gaze falling to Jack's pulse over and over again despite herself. _Trust me, Jack;_ just like that scene in Disney's 'The Jungle Book', right? With that hypnotic tune, and— how did it go, again? Oh, yeah:

_Trust._

_In._

_Me._

As Hana's hands dipped beneath the bubbly surface of bathwater, Jack's eyes fluttered shut, pale lashes sitting atop his cheek bones and offering Hana a glimpse of just how much of a pretty-boy he'd been, once upon a time. With only a fleeting touch to Jack's half-hard cock, Hana bypassed the man's sex, turning her attention to his low-hanging balls, instead. 

Jack groaned as Hana fondled him, coaxing little gasps and tremors from the stiff-shouldered man, dainty fingers prodding and squeezing in all the right ways to drive Jack positively wild. "Good?" She asked, grazing the underside of Jack's balls with her nails, allowing them to sharpen, ever-so-slightly at first, and then, gradually, a little more— "Do you like that? _Mm_ , you do, don't you? You _pervert_."

At the harsh words, Jack rocked his hips downwards, mouth falling open and cock bouncing in the purple-hued water. "Y-Yes," he confessed, eyes squeezed shut, "I like it; feels— it feels good; so  _good_ when you touch me."

"We're just getting warmed up," Hana said with a grin, no longer bothering to keep her inhuman fangs hidden away now that Jack was wholly under her thrall. "Wait until you see what I have planned next, old man."

"Baby girl—"

The girl silenced Jack with a biting kiss, clawed middle finger slicing into the man's balls with such delicate precision that Jack didn't even notice, water pressure performing its desired function by keeping Jack from actually feeling all that Hana was doing to him beneath its still surface. Jack pressed his scarred mouth into Hana's kiss eagerly, gasping at the sudden 'pleasure' that erupted between his thighs when Hana began pulling at the bloody slit she'd made in his sac, playing with it the way Jack had been playing with her pussy-lips mere moments ago. The pain would hit him, eventually— for now, though, all Jack was able to focus on was the sweet euphoria spreading across his pelvis as Hana stimulated his testes from the inside-out. It was a touch more intimate than any Jack had experienced in all his life, making his toes curl, visible sweat already glistening on his forehead.

Hana dipped down, peppering kisses and bruising hickeys along Jack's jaw, his neck, his collarbones, before turning her attention entirely to his throat— that perfect, pulsing vein calling to her once again, as it had been all night. 

Jack slipped backwards, submerging his torso further into the water— causing some to spill out onto the bathroom floor— as Hana sunk her fangs into his jugular, teeth breaking the pliant flesh as if it were nothing. He  _still_ hadn't noticed the blood filling up the tub, soft lavender changing to deep red, the color of passion, which suited their current situation  _much_ better, Hana thought. As she began to drink greedily from her prey, Hana began the painstaking process of pulling Jack's testes  _out_ , removing them from the protective sac so that she could massage them directly, feel them nestled against her palm as Jack's lifeblood spilled into her fingers and mouth in tandem. 

" _H_ — ouch, Hana, that _hurts_ ," strong fingers tangled into Hana's still-dry hair, forcing her to remove her teeth from the man's pulse as she pulled away, formerly-brown eyes now a horrifically unnatural red, while her pouted lips were stained a similar shade. "... What... Hana, _wh_ —"

Red; _blood_ red.

There was so _much_ red, all of a sudden— Jack found himself proverbially drowning in it, in that terrible color, palm pressed against the gushing wound in this throat, hips jerking away from Hana's touch. "What the fuck did you  _do_?!" Where had all that blood in the bathtub come from, Jack wondered, head spinning as he struggled to stand, to step out and onto the tile floor, away from the girl who was psychotic enough to have _bitten_ him, apparently, under the guise of seduction. "What— what did you do— to— _me_ —"

"Watch your step!" Hana warned far too late, the rush of agony that overcame Jack as soon as his exposed testicles were no longer submerged in soothing bathwater. "Oops," she said with a smirk, rising from the tub as Jack slipped and fell, crashing headfirst into the nearby marble sink before crashing to the floor. "Didn't you know you shouldn't _ever_ get out of the bath without putting a towel down first? Silly old man; it's a wonder you're still in _mostly_ one piece, if you're always that careless."

Bloody water had spilled everywhere, staining the tile floor and Jack and Hana's discarded clothes alike; _Jack_ was spilling his own blood everywhere, from his mangled, torn-open balls, split sac and testes trailing behind him as he crawled, weakly, jugular vein spitting and skull visibly cracked from the cranial blow he'd just inadvertently inflicted on himself. If Hana wasn't hearing things, she might have sworn that Jack was struggling to say her name, but all he could manage to choke out were barbaric grunts, precursory death rattles that made Hana a _dozen_ times hornier than anything else Jack had done to her over the course of their evening together.

He looked even hotter like this, dragging his belly along the floor as Hana stepped— gracefully, of course, and without difficulty— out of the bath, bloodied, silken water streaming down her naked body, painting a macabre image of girlish sensuality that no man had ever lived to tell tales of; a gruesome, immodest 'Birth of Venus'; Hana Song was something horrible, ripped directly from men's twisted fantasies and nightmares alike.

"You're dying," Hana explained, that girlish voice sounding positively demonic to Jack's ringing ears. "Don't take _too_ long, okay? I'm having friends over for brunch tomorrow and I _really_ wanna make sure the bathroom's cleaned up." 

The vampire giggled, sticking two clawed fingers into the puncture-wounds in Jack's throat, dragging a choked-off scream from the man, his straying consciousness suddenly sharp, restored to reality. Jack couldn't see— something about when he'd hit his head, maybe; he must have jostled something in his brain, something that had made him go temporarily blind— but he struggled to face Hana regardless, blue eyes now wholly unfocused. " _F_ — F- _Fu_ ck _you_." He spat, blood pouring out of his mouth as Hana's fingers twisted and curled, toying with his veins like harp strings. "Cr—... crazy _bitch_...—"

Hana furrowed her brow, faux-insulted, removing her torturous fingers and then standing up. 

"And here I thought you were a _gentleman_ ," she said, planting her foot on the very back of Jack's neck, forcing the man's face into a pool of his own blood. "Mm. Maybe I was wrong about you after all, Jack."

Jack gasped for his dying breaths, suffocating in blood and gore of his own making, brought about by the hands of a devilish she-vampire.

Was this really it? Decades spent on the battlefield, in service to his proud nation, and he was going to die, naked, in a goddamn _bathroom?_

No—  _no_ — 

All of a sudden, Hana's voice was in his ear, fingers in his hair as she forced him onto his knees, displaying a strength that no one her size ought to have been capable of: "Maybe you're _not_ just some boring, chivalrous old man looking to get his dick stepped on by a teenage girl. _Hmm_. Hey— maybe I'll keep you around, make you my own personal, immortal _plaything_. What do you say to that, huh, 'daddy'?" 

Jack opened his mouth to speak, to spit more insults the vampire's way, to make his final words something worth remembering, but then, the world went pitch-dark, and Jack—

And Jack spoke no more.

... Or _didn't_ he?

After all, life was just a game to Hana Song, as she so often told those around her— and her moods were  _very_ fickle.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> firstly: before somebody asks: yes, it _is_ possible to do this to balls, i watched it done on a hardcore body modification website years and years ago and no, it doesn’t necessarily result in death, when performed properly and not. well. _not_ like this. do not attempt at home, etc.
> 
> and secondly: the staging of the bathtub scene was inspired by the original ’ _i spit on your grave_ ’, which is an absolutely horrific movie and i recommend it to everyone. have fun.
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]


End file.
